De la a la z 2
by Chia S.R
Summary: Drables o one-shot de la a la z versión dos. Diferentes parejas.
1. A Abandonar RyOsakuRyo

**One-shot o drables: De la a la z 2.**

**-Parejas hete- Diversas**

**Avisos: En cada capítulo.**

**Dedicado: No.**

**Autora: Chía-sama**

**Versión dos.**

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Abandonar

**Avisos:** Drama, Ooc,

**Pareja:** RyoSakuRyo

**Edad:** Catorce y veinte años.

Era algo que sucedía por todas partes y las personas demostraban tener menos sentimientos que una estatua. Los abandonaban como si fueran simples objetos que no debían de tener en cuenta. Los compraban con tanto gusto por navidad o demás festividades, incluso porque era ya cansino estar escuchando "quiero uno, quiero uno". Pero un buen día, molestaban. Entonces, eran desechados. Abandonados. Si pensaban que esto únicamente sucedía con el reino animal, es que estaban equivocados.

Muchas personas hoy día también son abandonadas. Bien porque han roto una relación y no logran sobreponerse, o porque sus padres han muerto y dependían demasiado de ellos. Existen tantas clases de abandonos que sería imposible de explicar y contar.

Sakuno Ryuzaki era una de aquellas personas. Había sido abandonada por todos sus familiares. Con tan solo catorce años había sido expulsada de su casa. Sus padres habían dejado una gran deuda tras ellos y el seguro no llegó a completar el pago. No tenía más familiares que quisieran hacerse cargo y todos la abandonaron como un simple perro.

Había estado deambulando por la calle con solo cuatro Euros en el bolsillo y dudaba en si comprarse una barra de pan o simplemente dárselos a un mendigo que seguramente tendría más cabeza a la hora de gastarlos que ella misma. Pero decidió ser algo egoísta por una vez y reservarlos.

No sabía dónde debería ir. Pero necesitaba tan urgentemente una ducha… pero con cuatro euros no conseguiría nada. Ninguno de los baños públicos le permitiría entrar sin más y caminar a oscuras por la noche era demasiado peligroso para una chica que ni siquiera levantaba un metro sesenta del suelo y no pesaba más de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Encima, comenzaba a hacer frio.

Si no tenía donde dormir tendría que buscar un portal que fuera calentito y estuviera cubierto del frio. Pero cada vez que encontraba uno idóneo, éste estaba ya ocupado y debía de retirarse antes de que el usuario se despertara. Así pues, terminó bajo uno de los portales donde el frio parecía haberse sentado junto a ella. Tiritaba de frio y se sentía húmeda y fría. No comprendía como las personas conseguían sobrevivir fuera de una casa. Realmente eran de admiración.

Justo cuando estaba quedando totalmente dormida por el frio, sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su frente y un ligero balanceo. Parpadeó al tiempo de ver una sombra, pero estaba tan cansada que no se logró ni despertarse. Se quedó profundamente dormida.

-Che…

Ryoma Echizen no podía creerse que realmente le tocara a él algo así. Acababa de terminar un día infernal en el hospital y cuando llegaba, se encontraba con semejante estampa. Era una adolescente, ¡por dios! ¿Estaba tan borracha o drogada que no podía ni despertarse?

La cargó sobre sus brazos y la subió hasta su piso. Se encargaría de revisarla antes de enviarla de cabeza a su casa y obligar a sus padres a hacerse cargo de lo que debería de costar un buen médico. Pero cuando la examinó se llevó una mayor sorpresa. Su nutrición era nula. Su cuerpo demasiado delgado y sin pruebas de alcohol o de drogas. ¿Qué demonios hacía entonces tirada en la puerta de una casa? Igual es que era su vecina y con lo despistado que era siempre capaz de no haberse ni enterado.

Revisó sus cosas hasta que encontró finalmente la cartera. Un documento de identificación todo el mundo tenía que tenerlo. Cuando lo encontró, frunció el ceño. No había nadie en todo ese edificio que se apellidara Ryuzaki. En todo caso Rykudo, pero nada más. Se rascó el cogote y caminó hasta el teléfono. No solía pedir favores, pero era un asunto médico que le obligaba a hacerlo.

-¿Ryoma?- Exclamó la voz a través del auricular- ¿qué necesitas?

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, edad, catorce años, dirección…- dictó todo con pelos y señales y esperó.

-Ah… esa chica acaba de perder a sus padres hará unas horas. Ninguno de sus familiares ha querido saber nada de ella. En pocas palabras: Es una huérfana abandonada. ¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas de ella?

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirando con atención el D.N.I. una huérfana. Sonrió irónico. Aquello le resultaba tan estúpidamente familiar que no pudo evitar la incoherencia que le llegó a la mente. La cubrió con la manta cuando la sintió removerse y se inclinó para atrapar uno de los largos mechones de cabello.

-Ne… te quedarás- espetó pese a que no podía escucharle.

Existen personas que son conscientes de que abandonar es algo cruel y maligno mientras que otras lo encuentran lógico. Abandonar es un estado de molestia que produce sobre uno mismo la necesidad de desprenderse de algo que molesta o simplemente, que no queremos. Sin embargo, muchas de esas personas con tales tendencias deberían de recordar…

"**nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"**

**n/a**

Aquí terminé el primer one-shot del fic.

Por cierto, no crean que se me pasó el enfado ¬¬.

Este One-shot está sacado de un nuevo fic que tengo.


	2. A Abdomen

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Abdomen

**Avisos:** Humor, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** RyoSaku- KinSaku- Saku- (¿)

**Edad:** Catorce.

El dolor había comenzado de improviso. Justo cuando Tooyama había caído encima de la hierba y protegiendo con sumo cuidado entre sus manos las bolas de arroz con forma de pelotas de tenis. Se había llevado discretamente las manos hasta el abdomen, ansiando detenerlo.

Estaba sentada entre los dos chicos y se miró las rodillas, cerrando un ojo ante un gran calambre. También era mala suerte que la menstruación anunciara su llegada ese mismo día- si no había sido bienvenida ya- cosa que jamás era normal. Lo peor de todo, es que se estaba adelantado.

Probablemente, sería un mes irregular. Y lo peor de todo es que se encontraba con dos chicos. Si al menos hubiera una chica… había escuchado comentarios sobre las amistades entre chicas y chicos, que aceptaban hablar de aquel tema como si nada y hasta eran capaces de pedirle a uno de esos amigos, que fuera a comprarle los objetos necesarios especialmente esos días. Pero ella era incapaz de poder pedirle a uno de esos dos tal osadía, más teniendo en cuenta su personalidad propia.

Ella era tímida. Ellos, o bien un vivaracho muchacho que no dudaba en hablar y hablar alegremente y una tumba andante de frías miradas y ausente forma. Resultantemente imposible.

Se inclinó sobre su bolso, fingiendo buscar algo más para el improvisado picnic de los tres y solo encontró un tampón por cortesía de su madre. Ella siempre se había negado a utilizarlos y ahora se negaba de igual manera. Los mitos sobre tal objeto eran irremediablemente aterradores para una jovencita como ella.

Así que intentó hacer memoria antes de que el dolor aumentara a más, cosa que parecía no estar de acuerdo con ella, de alguna tienda de emergencia en la que poder comprar aquellas necesarias compresas. Pero no lograba hacerlo sin perderse o equivocarse de dirección. Pero, ¡las necesitaba con urgencia!

Bufó, inclinando la cabeza con las mejillas ardiéndole. Un comienzo que terminaría por hacerla notar más cuando los dos pares de ojos masculinos se clavaron sobre ella, mirándola con curiosidad: La mano sobre su abdomen no pasaba por alto a los muchachos.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Saku-chan?- Preguntó Tooyama con las cejas alzadas y claro rostro de sorpresa y perdida.

Era imposible. Tooyama era demasiado inocente incluso para su edad. No podía decirle que fuera a comprarle un utensilio femenino sin que Ryoma llegara a enterarse. Y por este último…

No podía decirle a Ryoma, el chico que se saltaba todas y cada una de las clases de sexualidad impartidas por el centro de estudios y encima, las clases de naturales donde se hablara de las relaciones humanas y lo necesario para poder tener hijos. Descartado. Tendría que ir ella, obviando su dolor o arrastrándose.

-N-no, nada…- respondió finalmente- tengo que ir… a comprar una cosa.

Kintaro parpadeó, mirándola confuso, levantándose. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Ir con ellos sería todavía más terrible. Ryoma no se movió, quedándose con las piernas cruzadas, estiradas, y las manos como punto de apoyo. La gorra le caía sobre los ojos, cubriendo la expresión de sus ojos sobre sus labios tensados. Pareció darles total libertad para ir a donde debieran.

Sakuno lo agradeció en cierto modo, sin embargo, era demasiado vergonzoso ir a comprar una cosa así con el chico que más hablaba. Si fuera Ryoma, estaba segura que mantendría la boca cerrada. Pero Kintaro… no se fiaba mucho.

Se rascó la mejilla, balanceándose, encontrándose más dolorida en el abdomen. Mala suerte, no podría levantarse. Pero hizo intento, cayendo en los brazos de Kintaro. Ryoma alzó la cabeza, mirándola con una ceja alzada y cara de incredulidad. Nadie perdía el equilibrio porque sí. Siempre existía una razón, aunque seguramente atajó eso como algo normal en la torpe Ryuzaki, que siempre terminaba tropezando con alguien.

NO lograba encontrar la probabilidad y eso la estaba poniendo más angustiada, aumentando así el dolor. Kintaro la colocó con cuidado.

-Saku-chan, te encuentras mal- anunció- ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar eso que necesitas?- Se ofreció- voy corriendo. ¿Una pastilla para la cabeza? ¿Te duele el pe… pecho?

Ahí pareció carraspear y ella enrojeció. Entonces, Ryoma lanzó un simple "ah" y se levantó. No dijo nada, se humedeció los labios y observó como el tenista se marchaba, dejándolos a solas. Aturdida y dolorida, casi se sorprendió cuando unos minutos después, Echizen regresaba con su prima, quien la miró por un instante, sonriendo y tomándola de las manos.

-Ven conmigo, Sakuno-san. Te ayudaré con tu problema.

-Gr… gracias- agradeció hacia ambos.

Miró a los chicos mientras se iba. Kintaro nervioso, pululando al lado de Ryoma en busca de una respuesta que- gracias a dios- Echizen no estaba dispuesto a responder y Sakuno, agradeció todavía más profundamente.

-Mi primo me llamó, diciendo que viniera de emergencia con su media lengua. Creí que le había pasado, pero nada más verte, sé que sucede- explicó Nanako cariñosamente- No te preocupes. Ryoma-kun no dirá nada. A veces, también se ve con la necesidad de llamar a mi tía cuando me sucede a mí.

Enrojeció nuevamente, sintiéndose más acalorada que antes. Ahora comprendía por qué Ryoma había sido más avispado que Kintaro- sin ir a ninguna clase de anatomía humana- y con tanta agudeza. Él lo vivía en su propia casa cada mes. Se rozó el abdomen y se encogió de hombros, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Ahora, era momento de curarse para dar las gracias a los dos chicos con nueva comida deliciosa.

**n/a**

Bien, aquí continua este fic. Esta vez con esta palabra y lo primero que asocie al dolor de abdomen fue esto XD. Lo sé. Es una putada, pero en fin, solo las chicas sabemos lo que duele por casa propia. Ryoma lo ha "experimentado" en cierto modo, aunque me lo imagino huyendo de estas cosas xD.

En fin, saludos y nos vemos.

Gracias, como siempre, por su apoyo y rw n.n


	3. A Aben AnnMomoAnn

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Aben (1)

**Avisos:** Humor, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** Ann-momo-Ann

**Edad:** veintitrés.

—Aben— Llamó angustiada, buscándolo por todos lados.

Se limpió las manos sobre el delantal, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de lado a lado, en busca del portador de los ojos azulados y cabellos negros. Sus largos castaños rubios cayeron hacia el lado del hombro desnudo.

En el patio, descansaba la raqueta rojiza que el año pasado le regalara Echizen como reglado de navidad. Las pelotas estaban desperdigadas por todos lados y una camiseta sucia sobre el banco. La red había sido quitada y guardada. Ann no comprendía cómo podía ser responsable con ella y no con otras cosas.

Decidió regresar hasta el baño, pensando que podría estar dándose una ducha para quitarse restos de sudor, pero no lo encontró. No comprendía como un niño de doce años podía esfumarse como si nada de una casa que no era más grande que las normales. Si bien tenían suficiente dinero para permitirse algo más grande, odiaba limpiar, así que se quedaron con la que tenía. Por otro lado, era mejor así, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de dinero que gastaban siempre en comida.

Los nervios por no encontrarle aumentaron cuando se encontró con Takeshi tirado ante la ventana, mirando con atención a través de esta mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Cuando se percató de que estaba en la habitación, apagó rápidamente el cigarrillo, asegurándole que era el último como muchas otras tantas veces. No comprendía por qué fumaba haciendo deporte como hacía. Sus pulmones pagarían el pato. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba a ella.

—Takeshi, ¿Dónde está mi Aben?

Momoshiro Takeshi le sonrió, haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercara hasta él. Si estaba por la labor de querer mimos en ese momento, le iba a salir mal el truco. Pero también sentía curiosidad por saber qué había estado mirando en ese tiempo.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas del hombre y observó a través de los cristales. Lo descubrió, besando a una chica de su misma edad frente a la puerta de su casa. Ahora comprendía por qué no podía responder: porque tenía la boca ocupada. Frunció el ceño y Takeshi rió.

—no te alarmes, Ann-chan. Es la hija de Echizen.

Como si eso fuera un alivio. Agrandó tanto los ojos que le dolieron.

—La hija de Echizen— repitió, esperando que eso hiciera el mismo efecto de tranquilizante que en su marido, pero se encontró imaginándose lo peor—. Bien, iré preparando los chalecos antibalas, porque me veo llegar a Echizen con una escopeta para mataros a los dos.

El ojos arilados soltó otra carcajada, tomándola de las caderas y suspirando contra sus labios.

—Esto me recuerda a tu hermano— recordó— que no me dejaba tenerte. ¿Crees que Echizen va a hacer lo mismo con su hija? ¿No crees que el momento de que los niños aprendan pataleando sobre el amor ha llegado?

Le apartó un travieso mechón tras el odio.

—Venga, mujer. Deja que tu Aben crezca y sé feliz.

Arrugó los labios, sintiendo los contrarios sobre los suyos. Era cierto que todo el mundo crecía y que tarde o temprano, su Aben se marcharía. Pero… observó al moreno con atención, sonriendo maliciosa.

Siempre se podía volver a practicar para hacer otro….

**n/a**

Bien, actualización completa. El turno de esta pareja. Recordad leer siempre las notas de autora del primer capítulo para ver de qué trata esto.

(1)

Explicación en el lj.

Saludos.


	4. Abigarrar, KaidohTomoKaidoh

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Abigarrar

**Avisos:** Humor, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** Tomo-Kaidoh-Tomo

**Edad:** Dieciocho.

La joven ya empezaba a pensar que era posta. ¿Cómo podía una persona hacer tales cosas sin querer? Era lógico que no pegaban y que él había decido saltar por alto las reglas de lo que encaja y lo que no.

—Vuelves a Abigarrar el consejo que te di. ¿Por qué no te pusiste lo que dejé sobre la cama?

Kaidoh simplemente siseó, ocultando que la realidad era que había olvidado el conjunto correcto al ponerlo sobre la pila de ropa limpia que su madre había colocado por la noche. Estaba seguro de haber guardado alguna de las prendas que ella misma había dejado para él.

Pero maldición, realmente tenía ese problema. Era capaz de conjuntar correctamente los colores. Siempre le había pasado con el pañuelo, como para no pasarle con lo demás. Además, le daba vergüenza confesarlo, especialmente ahora que tenía a Tomoka, pero su madre había sido siempre la que le colocaba la forma correcta de la ropa.

—Ahg, de verdad que algún día vamos a tener que ir al médico para mirar si es normal. Por ahora, lo arreglaremos de este modo. Es la boda de Ryoma, deberías de ir respetable— regañaba Osakada mientras cerraba la cartera con la que había pagado y recogía las bolsas con su anterior ropa—. Vas a tener que pagármelo muy bien esta noche.

Enrojeció sin poderlo evitar. Aquella maldita chica definitivamente, estaba cambiado su vida. Quizás, debería hacer como Echizen y casarse pronto, antes de que otro se la quitara.

--

Vale, cortito, lo sé :D, pero así queda, jujuju.


	5. Abocar, RyomaSakuno

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Abocar

**Avisos:** Humor, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** Sakuno- Ryoma. Ryoma-Sakuno

**Edad:** Dieciocho.

—Oh, sí, desde luego que sí.

La voz irrumpió justo cuando el muchacho asía el mando del televisor en el piso que compartían. Tuvo que detenerse justo antes de cerrar porque realmente no se lo podía creer. El móvil en su mano estuvo a punto de caer.

—Perdona, Tomoka, pero: ¿qué día es hoy?

La otra chica le dio las coordenadas exactas y dirigió la mirada hasta el calendario de la puerta mientras cerraba la puerta de un punta pie y dejaba la maleta del trabajo a un lado de la entrada. El felino que siempre la recibía rodó por sus tobillos antes de marcharse directamente a su cacharro y señalar su falta de comida. Pero ella estaba demasiado perdida como para hacerle caso.

—Vale, gracias. Entonces, nos vemos más tarde. A eso de las seis y media.

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa de madera. Se descalzó y entró, mirándolo como si fuera un espectro, con el mando todavía entre sus manos, en pantalones de pijamas, una toalla cubriéndole el cuello y absorbiendo el agua de sus húmedos cabellos.

—No deberías de estar aquí— dedujo— Llegabas dentro de una semana.

Él se encogió de hombros y miró por encima de la toalla que había llevado hasta su rostro para secarse.

—Ya he mirado en el armario— le dijo con tranquilidad. Ella suspiró.

—Oh, ahora los guardo en el armario de la cocina, no en el dormitorio. Mis muchos amantes mientras tú estás fuera. Es divertidos meterlos entre tantas especias. Luego huelen a ellas. Especialmente, cuando te tiras dos años fuera de casa, ¿Sabes?

Lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo, mostrando la última pulsera que le había comprado y enviado a casa sin que se lo esperara, anunciándole que regresaría dentro de una semana, no antes. Y era un adelanto por su cumpleaños.

Instantáneamente, la miró de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al detenerse sobre sus senos. Y sabía perfectamente las ganas que tenía de abocar sobre estos. Tembló de los pies a la cabeza al imaginarse lo que sentiría. Lo que malditamente le había sido negado por esos años y lo que jamás sus manos habían conseguido porque su cuerpo ni siquiera la obedecía a ella. Despertaba anhelándolo a él, no a un inútil vibrador o a sus dedos.

Extendió el otro brazo hacia delante y se puso firme.

—Bueno, Ryoma-kun— nombró, llenándosele el rostro de timidez— ¿tengo que pedir cita para que me hagas el amor?

Él sonrió, como un animal salvaje que pensaba tomar lo que había necesitado durante ese tiempo y apresándola entre sus brazos, le prometió las mil y una noches sin dormir.

--

Ahí va otro : D


	6. Aborto, Ryomasakuno

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Abortar

**Avisos:** drama, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** Sakuno- Ryoma. Ryoma-Sakuno

**Edad:** Catorce.

—Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de broma horrible.

—No la es— aseguró, inclinando la cabeza sobre sus brazos. No lograba borrar su rostro lleno de preocupación—. No se lo he dicho a Ryoma-kun, así que lo haré por mi cuenta. No quiero… que lo sepa. Me odiará.

Tomoka le acarició los cabellos.

—Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Abortar? Eso es una crueldad.

Sakuno levantó los ojos hacia ella. Se notaban las largas horas de lágrimas en ellos, enrojecidos y con profundas ojeras. Lo había meditado el tiempo suficiente como para saber que aquella era una decisión correcta. Ambos tenían catorce años y cargar con un crio era algo sumamente imposible. No tenían dinero. No tenían casa. No tenían trabajo. Seguían estudiando. Eran menores de edad. Y por supuesto, ¿por qué tenían que darle esa carga a sus padres? Su abuela estaría encantada en cierto modo, pero los padres de Ryoma… Era otra historia. Igual Nanjiro, pero temía la furia de Rinko.

De todas maneras: Era su error.

—Más cruel sería traerlo al mundo y abandonarlo en un orfanato y despreocuparme de él. Para que dentro de unos años venga y me trate como una bruja maldita que lo ha abandonado porque tenía catorce años y decidió darle la vida "porque era una crueldad" deshacerme de un simple espermatozoide y de un óvulo. Además, el peso de abandonar a una criatura viva en las manos de Dios quien sabe, para que tenga una enfermedad incurable por mi culpa o cualquier cosa… NO. No.

Tomoka parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Sakuno… esto te ha cambiado. Aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón… De todas maneras, creo que deberías de decírselo a Ryoma— señaló con la cabeza hacia las canchas.

Siguió su mirada, descubriendo que Ryoma- cosa que únicamente le había visto hacer una vez cuando vino Kotoha- jugaba mal. Distraído. Incluso levantó la vista hacia su clase, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ryoma no es tonto. Llevas esquivándolo desde hace tres días y él formó parte de la creación de eso que llevas dentro. Debes de decirle la decisión que has tomado. Aunque te cueste.

Asintió, volviendo a mirar hacia el tenista. No podía fastidiarle la vida a Ryoma. Su sueño como profesional del tenis. Su… deseo. No. Sería injusto. Incluso para ella.

Horas más tarde se encontraba esperándolo en la salida de los vestuarios. Ryoma parpadeó al verla, se colocó la gorra y esperó.

—Tenemos que hablar, Ryoma-kun— balbuceó. Echizen asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos.

Ella le siguió. Cabizbaja y temblorosa. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que pasaba sin que sonara tan trágico?

Cuando se detuvieron, se encontraba uno de los parques cercanos a Seigaku. Las horas de salida de clase parecían haber alejado a los adolescentes de ahí y cuando se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol se sorprendió al ver a una madre empujando un carrito de bebés. Su hijo gorjeaba y sonreía alegremente hacia su sonajero.

—Estoy embarazada— soltó, sin mirarle, sin poder apartar la mirada del bebé—. Y… voy a…

—Abortar— interrumpió él por ella. Asintió con la cabeza, él suspiró, estirando las piernas—. Bien.

¿Bien? ¿No la culpaba? ¿No le decía que era una asesina y todas esas mierdas de cosas que las mujeres suelen soltar acerca de los abortos? Giró la cabeza hacia él. Tenía una mirada severa, el rostro contraído, pero cuando la tomó entre sus brazos era cálido y suave.

—Fue… culpa mía— susurró, acariciándole la espalda—. Lo pagaré.

—Y me odiarás por siempre, ¿Verdad? — gesticuló, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ryoma arqueó una ceja, tirándole de los mofletes.

—No. Es una decisión. De ambos.

Entonces, no pudo volver a reprimir las lágrimas. Lloró, como si fuera un bebé. Demostrando que realmente era más joven e inexperta de lo que parecía. Que no sería una buena madre a los catorce años y que tenía la vida por delante para poder tener hijos cuando realmente pudiera mantenerlos, darles una vida feliz y apoyarles en cualquier momento. Y, por muy extraño que pareciera, el mismo padre que ahora negaba nacer a esa criatura, sería quien sonreiría a su lado, con una sonrisa boba y algunas lágrimas cerca de sus ojos, la acompañaría al lado de su cama, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su nuevo bebé.

Pero este, no llegaría a formarse y no sería un asesinato. Porque no había nada formado.

-.-

**n/a**

Otro más :3

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. acaparar, ryomasaku

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Acaparar

**Avisos:** drama, romance, Ooc…

**Pareja:** Sakuno- Ryoma. Ryoma-Sakuno

**Edad:** dieciocho.

—El de verdad no ha cambiado nada.

Momoshiro arqueó las cejas y miró por encima de la reja. La joven pareja caminaba entre las demás personas costosamente, pero la diferencia de las demás es que el hombre no se encargaba de proteger a la muchacha, sino de mantenerla completamente alejada de los demás, acaparándola. Eiji sonrió.

—Sí, sí. Recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño hacia lo mismo. A su modo, acaparaba a Ryuzaki para él sin darse cuenta. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que trajo los pastelitos y Tooyama quiso comer también, pero como él llegó más tarde se pensó lo que no era?

El moreno se rozó el mentón pensativo y asintió lentamente.

—Como el día que intentamos ligárnosla y él arrastró por toda la playa hasta alejarla de nosotros. Además, siempre procura que esté ocupada haciendo cosas para él y no para los demás— puntuó arqueando las oscuras cejas. El pelirrojo asintió.

—La verdad, es que yo intenté ir en serio con ella una vez, pero me retiró rápidamente. No se lo he dicho a nadie, pero el día que me confesé a Ryuzaki, él apareció justo detrás de mí, sosteniendo impasible una de sus latas de ponta. Nunca creí que tuviera que hacer frente a un mocoso, sinceramente— confesó rascándose los pelirrojos cabellos—. Pero si esa tarde no hubiera dicho aquellas palabras, seguramente le habría hasta golpeado…

—Lo mismo para mí— concluyó el más joven—. También me declaré a Ryuzaki en un atrevimiento inesperado hasta para mí y él también pululaba por su alrededor "sin querer". Sus palabras me dejaron helado.

Ambos asintieron a la vez. La pareja ya se había perdido en la lejanía y únicamente podían distinguirse por la blancura de la gorra del chico. Cruzándose de brazos, se miraron.

—No es divertido perseguir a una pareja que ya sabemos que se corresponden y que realmente están juntos sin ser tan torpes como siempre, ¿no, senpai?

—La verdad es que no, momo— coincidió Eiji—. Y creo que será mejor dejarlos. Seamos buenos por un día.

Giraron sobre sus pies y buscaron la salida.

—Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Echizen ese día? — Preguntaron a la par. Ambos tragaron y volvieron a hablar a la vez—: Mía.

Momoshiro se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado repentinamente.

—Demonios, ese tipo más que acapararla, lo que tiene un problema de posesión.

Los azulados ojos del gatuno brillaron.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Eso podría ser peligroso para Ryuzaki!

—Si, sí— correspondió Takeshi alegremente—. ¿Y si…?

—Sí, será mejor que nos aseguremos de que no le pasa nada— y tras decir esto, ambos echaron a correr en busca de la pareja.

De nuevo… tenían trabajo que hacer.

-.-

**n/a**

Qué chicos tan ocupados, ¿eh?


	8. Adherido, ryosaku

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Adherir

**Avisos:** comedia…

**Pareja:** Ryoma-Sakuno (Ryoma-Tomoka-Sakuno)

**Edad:** dieciocho.

Había escuchado esa palabra millones de veces, pero nunca lo había pensado detenidamente como para dar un ejemplo de uno de sus posibles significados en el mundo real.

Pero lo tenía delante de él cada día, cada vez que la seguía con la mirada y "eso" se entrometía entre su ver y la persona en cuestión. Y por más vueltas que diera al ruedo, siempre lograba interponerse.

Había llegado hasta quedar arto y ceder a sus "momentos de despiste" y evitar mirar hacia allí, porque sinceramente, quería ver lo que había detrás, no en el medio. Por ese mismo motivo, empezó a pensar en aquella palabra y si en todo momento, estaría presente. En algún momento debían de separarse, ¿no?

Solo tenía que esperar ese momento. Claro está, tenía que evitar aquellos que fueran demasiado inoportunos como el baño u otras cosas. Pero él no tenía tiempo para perder y desde luego, no era una opción aceptable el ir investigando como un pervertido.

—Oí, Echizen— llamó Sadaharu levantando las manos—, es tu turno.

Se levantó de debajo del árbol y caminó hasta las canchas. Nada más entrar esperó oír la estridente voz, pero no la escuchó. Sorprendido, giró a su alrededor para ver únicamente a la chica de trenzas, que, dando un respingo y sonrojándose como de costumbre, saludó con la mano y le deseó ánimos silenciosamente.

No tenía tiempo que perder. En lugar de dejar la maleta en el banquillo, se acercó hasta ella y dejó la mochila frente a ella.

—Hoy no tienes nada adherido— susurró, apoyándose descuidadamente en la verja al quitarse los pantalones de clases—. Mañana. A cambiar las cuerdas. A las diez. Entrada sur.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección a la cancha, satisfecho. Finalmente, por una vez, había podido "hablar" con ella sin tener nada por medio. Satisfecho, empezó a jugar su partido, pensando en el recorrido de su futura cita. Solo esperaba que la adherida no acudiera…

Y para eso, había que rezar.

-.-

Yey, no tengo nada contra Tomoka, así que anda de quejas de ella, mou.


	9. Acá SakunoEiji

**Letra:** A

**Título:** Acá

**Avisos:** comedia…

**Pareja:** Sakuno-Eiji

**Edad:** adulta.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo repitió. Él inclinó la cabeza y ahuecó la mano tras la oreja. Apretó los dientes.

—He dicho que vengas acá— repitió, avergonzándose por su vocabulario tan campero.

Él levantó los hombros y los dejó caer, acercándose unos pasos. ¿Acaso estaba burlándose de ella? Cruzó los brazos y golpeó el suelo con la puntera. El peto que llevaba tintineó y luego, él simplemente sonrió con esa dichosa sonrisa heredada.

Demonios, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba por ahí, agarrarlo y…

Respiró e intentó calmarse. No. Él debía de aprender que tenía que obedecerla y que cuando ella decía "acá", quería decir "acá ya". Por muy cabezón que fuera.

—Acá— repitió una vez más—, vamos. No tengo todo el día.

Los azulados ojos se posaron sobre ella y el labio inferior superior quedó atrapado bajo el inferior. Un mohín. Genial. Luego vendrían los pucheros. Pero no cedería. No. Esta vez no. Iba a ser firme.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Porque otro dio unas grandes zancadas y lo recogió del suelo para colocárselo sobre los hombros. Cedió de que le tirara de los pelirrojos cabellos y cuando llegó a su altura ambos sonreían con la misma cómplice sonrisa.

—Estaba intentando educarlo— bufó colocando las manos en su cintura—. No me obedece.

—Mm, dale tiempo. Solo tiene tres años y quiere tocar todo. Además, es un nervio, nya.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y recogió al pequeño de los brazos de su padre.

—Terminará sin venir cuando se lo diga, ya lo verás.

—Bueno, siempre puedes decírmelo a mí— bromeó él con una cómplice y sensual mirada. Ella enrojeció y pese a que el deseo creció en ella, sopesó la idea de cambiar la palabra. Igual, su hijo decidía que no entendía su conversación rural.


End file.
